


Laugh/Young

by escritoralove



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016 [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, original child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoralove/pseuds/escritoralove
Summary: Kurt and Blaine were young but they knew what they wanted





	

Kurt and Blaine were young to have kids but at 23 they were in a good position and they started applying for adoption. At 25 they were not losing hope. They didn’t have an age preference at all which made the search more difficult.  
Kurt was looking at the babies and Blaine sat with the toddlers. His attention was brought to a laugh that sounded so much like Kurt’s.   
He saw a little boy in Kurt’s arms. He was younger than what Blaine was looking for but older than what Kurt wanted.   
Blaine stood up and just seeing Kurt’s face he knew he had fallen in love. The boy looked at Blaine and smiled wide.   
-Hello, gorgeous-said Blaine   
He laughed and Blaine’s heart expanded.  
-He is young but-said Kurt  
-I know-said Blaine-He is the one  
Kurt nodded and they started the paperwork. 2 months later Elijah Anderson-Hummel arrived to their house and their home was filled with young laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language  
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
